Minute by Minute
by totaldramaturtletitan
Summary: Halloween has an ill affect on our favorite nerd. And you, my beautiful audience, get to learn all about, a little bit every night. The content of this story is completely true, and a bit disturbing. But that's okay-you aren't afraid, are you?
1. Introduction to madness

Halloween. The night when you're expected and encouraged to embrace your murderous side. The night when a homicidal maniac could walk the streets in blood stained clothes only to get compliments on his costume. The night all horror lovers look forward to.

Some people, however, take this night a bit extremely. For whatever reason, their minds snap, and soon the murders become real. The sweetest, kindest pacifist could go on a killing spree. A life loving vegan could chop off their fiancé's fingets for a midnight snack. Yes, Halloween can be deadly.

Mutants aren't immune to this. As one young teen proved this Halloween night, they can go just as crazy, become just as twisted. He and his brothers lived in the sewers, and he was by far the least likely to seek out a fight. It makes sense that it would be the scientist to go mad, fitting the ever popular cliche.

I am the narrator of this maniac's story. I don't have a name; to people like me, names aren't important. Call me whatever you'd like. In this story, I am only the narrator, simply relaying the story of our killer'a wonderful night to you, but I get to have fun with it. After all, simply giving you the story on a silver platter is boring.

So here's how it works: The events of this story take place from midnight to just as the sun rises at dawn. Every day, I'll tell you what happened for thirty minutes of this time, in chronological order, until eight days have passed and so has the story. On the tenth and final day, you'll hear from me again.

Each night, one more half hour of horror and disturbing content will be given to your corruptable little minds. So I look forward to seeing you again, as I'm sure you look forward to seeing me.

Be ready. The time is starting, now.

**12:00 a.m.**


	2. They look just like everyone else

**Why, hello. You're here to hear more the story, are you? Well then, without further ado:**

**12:00 am**

The turtles couldn't go trick or treating this Halloween. No, that would spawn questions about their amazing, realistic costumes, and none of them wanted to deal with that. Instead, they were watching horror movies, most of which were filled with tprture and slow murders, a perfect way to set the atmosphere.

At one particularly suspenseful scene of a particularly disturbing movie, the lights flickered and went out, plunging the lair into darkness and prompting jumps from three of the four. The fourth had expected it, and stood, stretched, and sighed before inviting his younger brother to come along.

The two walked along the dark tunnels in silence, neither having much to say. The lair's fuse box was a ways away from the lair itself, and today, Donatello was glad for this distance. So the silence continued until they had arrived at their destination and the elder started a conversation.

**12:08 am**

"I find it weird that anyone could be a killer and you wouldn't know. I could be a homicidal maniac and no one would have any idea!" He said pleasantly, flipping switches and rearranging wires. One switch was completely pulled off, the wires cut so the switch would be useless

"That's pretty weird." Mikey said, watching his brother's work. "And kind of creepy. Hey, are you sure you're supposed to do that? 'Cause whenever I accidentally cut wires, you get mad at me." Donnie didn't reply. Instead, he stood and walked to a small ledge about twenty feet away from his original spot. Mikey soon followed, looking down to see a strong rush of water, no doubt made stronger by recent rain.

"Hey Mikey? Do you think you could show me how to use your nunchucks?" Donnie asked, his eyes on the water below. Always happy to show off his hot nunchuck fury, Mikey smiled, giving one weapon to Donnie and keep the other. After making sure Donnie was watching, he began to twirl it, barely finishing three turns before the chain was pulled tightly around his hand and he was swung down into the dark waters.

**12:24 am**

As Mikey struggled. The other end of the chain was tied tightly around a rod in the ledge, low enough so Mikey couldn't escape without falling to his death. "Dude! This isn't funny!" He yelled, the end of his weapon hitting him in the end.

This gave Donnie an idea. He cheerfully leaned over and released the nunchuck's hidden blade, instantly cutting the side of Mikey's face. As he gasped in pain, Donnie chuckled happily.

"You like games, Mikey? How about we play one right now?"

**Well, this is getting exciting. I don't know about you, but I'm always up for a good game. Until tomorrow, then. I'll be seeing you.**


	3. Baby Brother

**Back so soon? You really can't wait to hear what happens to our precious Mikey, can you? Luckily, I have the answer. And it's quite exciting.**

**12:30 am**

Mikey stared at his brother in shock, trying and failing to see why Donnie would do this. He bit his lip, and looked away.

"No Donnie. I really don't." He said, pure fear clouding his features. Donnie noticed this, and he sadly shook his head as he picked up the blade sticking out of Miley's weapon.

"Oh, come on, Mikey. Where's that famous smile of yours?" Leaning as far over the ledge as he could without falling, he took the blade and slowly slid it from one cheek to the other, leaving cuts in the shape of a grin. "There you go, little brother. Now the smile's permanent." Donnie laughed, a grin mirrored on his face.

It wasn't until now that screaming occurred to Mikey. But the same idea occurred to Donnie, and before Mikey could carry out his plan, his orange bandanna was removed and wrapped around his mouth. His blood stained it to a dark red, soaking the mask. "Oh come on, that's no fun! But mad scientist is fun!" Donnie said, poking Mikey's nose playfully. "Do you remember the stories Raphie told us when we were younger?"

Mikey stiffened, remembering the stories all too clearly. Stories of dissections, mad scientists, and horrible experiments, made to spawn fear in their hearts. Donnie hated these stories the most, getting offended that other scientists like him would be so horrible. But now, it didn't seem to bother him.

"Now, the real question is..." Donnie whispered, more to himself than to Mikey, "What story do we reenact first?" He looked at his having brother, studying him like an interesting specimen. "Do you wanna choose?". When the only answer was a groan of pain, Donnie smiled. "I didn't think so. So, let's do...how long does it take for a mutant turtle to bleed out?"

**12:37 am**

Mikey knew this game was the worst Donnie could've chosen, and his thought was cemented when the first cut slashed through his arm. The pain exploded, and crimson red ran down his arm, gathering by his neck. Another cut, and another, until it was all Mikey could do to keep from screaming. But he kept silent, not knowing what Donnie would do if he screamed.

Donnie, meanwhile, was carefully leaving long cuts wherever he saw fit. Being the main medic for years, he knew where each main vein was located, and these were prime cutting spots. Soon, his hands were just as red as his brother's, and this simply made him happier, cutting deeper each time.

"You aren't having fun, Mikey?" He asked, almost sounding disappointed. When no answer was recieved, he shrugged and slowly, deliberately dragged the blade across Miley's throat. As a gasp of pain escaped Mikey's throat, he smiled, knowing his game would soon be over.

**12:43 am**

Mikey looked up, and as a rough rush of water flew over him, his bandanna was pulled off his mouth. As he watched his brother, his mind was filled with memories. A nightmare-a mad scientist cutting him over and over-crying, and Donnie there to calm him down. Swearing, "They won't get you. I'll never let you get them." Briefly, he thought that Donnie had kept his promise. Now, he was the nightmare, and Mikey wanted anything to promise him safety.

With tears in his eyes and one last breath, he whispered, "Why, Donnie?" His vision faded, his last memory a sadistic smile on his most loving brother's face. As he took a final breath and his heart slowed, Donnie carefully closed his brother's eyes.

"You could be sleeping." He smiled, untying the orange mask and holding it tightly. With one last sigh, he untied the chain holding his brother, watching the water yank him away. "Love you.". Picking up his own bo, he released his blade. "They won't believe a mutant stole you if I'm not bloody." He whispered, smiling as his own blood began to fall.


	4. Remember your lessons?

**Why, hello all. Did you miss your story yesterday? Yes, I thought it dreary to follow the plan I set, so I mixed it up. Instead, you got a day with no story at all. Quite fun, for me anyway. So, where were we?**

**1:00 am**

Donnie stumbled into the lair at exactly 1:00, gasping for breath and wiping the blood from a large forehead wound out of his eyes. Upon entering, he was flagged by an anxious Leo and Raph, leading him to the couch and bombarding him with questions.

"What happened? Are you alright? Where's Mikey? Donnie? Where's Mikey?" He didn't answer, only sighed as he wiped his eyes and held up what remained of Mikey's bandanna, torn up and soaked in blood. After biting his lip to insure fresh tears would spring to his eyes, he looked up.

"There was a mutant." He gasped out. "We couldn't escape. It got Mikey. He's-". Raph pulled away, shaking his head and punching the wall. He sighed, grabbing Donnie's shell and pulling him upwards.

"Mikey's fine. We're gonna go find him and save him. Leo, you guard the lair. Donnie, show me where the mutant is." Donnie didn't have to use the single trick he had up his sleeve; Raph went right along with the plan he had set.

"Of course, Raph. He'll be fine. Come on, I'll show you where he is." Donnie replied, talking to Raph as though he was a little kid. He and Raph walked out of the lair together, one angry and in denial and one smiling calmly.

**1:07 am**

The two traveled through tunnel after tunnel, turning and doubling back multiple times until they had arrived at a place Raph knew too well-the place his first fear of cockroaches had been established.

"H-he didn't go this way, did he?" Raph asked. His only answer was the soft swishing noise made by the release of a blade. Turning, he watched Donnie with wide eyes, taking in the blade and how well it seemed to fit the cut on his brother's head. When he saw the knowing smile on Donnie's face, it clicked.

"You! It was you!" He growled, throwing himself at his brother and grabbing him. Donnie didn't flinch, laughing when he was thrown at a wall and fell to the ground. "You little freak! You killed him and you're laughing!"

"Oh, Raph, that's not why I'm laughing." He said, light chuckles still escaping him. "Don't you know you should never allow someone with a blade near your feet?" Raph froze, his fatal mistake sinking in lime the blade destroying a tendon and bringing him to the ground.

Before he could try to stand again, he was on his stomach, his taller brother holding him down with the now torn off blade at his neck. "Your mistake."

**1:16 am**

Raph was at Donnie's mercy, and both knew it. Donnie hummed quietly as he lightly dragged a knife down both arms. Just enough to draw blood, but not enough to kill just yet. No, this would ruin the plan. "What do you think, Raph? Should I throw you into the bugs hiding not ten feet away?" Raph stayed silent, hoping for a chance to throw him off, deposits his increasing weakness.

For nearly ten minutes, they were stuck on the ground, Donnie still humming as he carved his name into his big brother's leg and Raph refusing to let him see how much it hurt. After Raph was sure there was Nowhere else to cut, Donnie spoke.

"So, you wanna crawl into the tunnel or do you need a little push?"


	5. Creepy crawly bugs

**Why, hello. I'm glad to see you're all back. It's been nearly 24 hours. I was starting to miss you guys. So, let's continue.**

**1:30 am**

Before Donnie could carry out his threat, Raph gathered enough remaining strength to throw the other off his back. By leaning exclusively on one foot, he managed to stand, despite the searing pain that accompanied doing so. With a shaking hand, he pulled out one sai and put the tip lightly on the younger's neck.

"I don't know what's wrong with you, but I do know that I haven't lost a single fight against you. And trust me, I don't plan on breaking this streak." He growled, his arm lurching with the effort it took to hold it up. He expected Donnie to sigh, give up, maybe beg for forgiveness. He didn't expect him to flash his gap toothed smile.

"Hey, Raph. What's that on your shoulder?" He asked, pointing. "I think it's a...cockroach?" Raph froze, searching his shoulders for any bug. When he found none, he growled at he realization of being tricked. As he turned to finish the job he started, he was greeted by an empty spot.

"Remember those arguments we use to have about stealth versus strength?" Donnie asked from behind the red clad ninja, standing with a triumphant smile. "I think I've won." And off he ran, leading a stumbling Raph into the very spot he wanted to avoid.

**1:42 am**

Raph's mistake was made clear when he encountered the first bugs. Something about this tunnel made every bug in the sewer flock there. It had been like that when Raph was younger, and apparently it still was. As Raph screamed and jumped, he tripped over an outstretched foot, landing in a pit favored by his worst enemy-the cockroach. And soon, the flashback started.

_He fell into the pit, having been pushed by Leo. Not that he hadn't pushed him first, but that didn't matter. What did matter was the thousands of tiny, deadly legs crawling over him. He was only seven, he couldn't die! Not until he beat the high score on pinball! As the bugs covered him, screams tore out of him. This was a dumb fear, he knew it, but he was terrified._

_"Raphie!" Raph looked up to see an outstretched hand and a worried face. Stretching as far as he could, he grabbed the hand, sighing with relief as he was pulled to safety. The bugs were quickly brushed off, and he turned to smile at his savior._

_"Thanks, Don-Don."_

**1:53 am**

Donnie wasn't rescuing him today. Instead, he was laughing, and as he did, he leaned down to pull off the ragged red mask. With an evil smile, he wrapped the mask around the orange of Mikey's. Then he sat, ignoring the bugs around him. He watched Raph as if he was expecting more than screams, and soon, he realized what it was.

The cuts left on his body had provided a perfect place to crawl. The bugs entered his body, crawling quite literally under his skin.

Screams had never echoed quite as loudly as his did. But when they got too loud, they were quickly silenced by a slit of the throat by his very own weapon.


	6. A flash of humanity

**Hello again, my darlings. I must admit, your attendance is impeccable. Every day, here to read the story. It's wonderful.**

**2:00 am**

As said before, Raphael's screams rang throughout the sewers, and the lair was no exception to this noise. Leonardo heard them, and when they were cut off, he ran. He tracked the two the best he could, ending up in front of his brother's least favorite tunnel.

"Raph! Donnie!" His footsteps echoed as he ran through the wretched tunnel, brushing away bugs and spiders galore. Soon, he had found his purple clad brother, leaning over a ditch and...laughing. Laughing, like the funniest joke ever had just been told. As Donnie stood, the blood stained bandannas in his hand stuck out, the first two colors of the rainbow.

He held a blade, dripping with blood, and he was smiling at his brother's grave. Leo could only watch in shock, realizing a couple hours too late that his peaceful brother had become a murderer. He tried to stay silent, but the idea of losing two brothers to the third was too much to handle.

He pulled out his twin swords, brandishing them as he snuck around the other mutant. Carefully, he walked, until he was just close enough to end the reign of insanity. Apparently though, he wasn't as quiet as he had hoped.

**2:11 am**

"Leonardo! It's nice to see you!" Donnie stood and turned, smiling cheerfully. "You missed the show, sadly, but you're just in time for the next one." He studied the katanas and the one wielding them. "Come now, we don't want to start it just yet. We should talk first, catch up on things."

Leo gasped, held his weapons higher, and tried to keep his voice steady. "You killed Raph. And Mikey, too. You killed your brothers, Donnie! What's wrong with you?" Before allowing an answer, he lunged, knocking the maniac down and holding the sharp blade at his neck. "You disgusting-How could you?"

"Its funny-I remember this exact scene playing out not to long ago. But we know how that turned out." Donnie said, tilting his head towards the pit. "You aren't really going to kill me, Leo." A statement, not a question. "You're compassionate. Besides, I'm your brother. Your least favorite brother, but a brother just the same."

Leo ignored his words, pressing the tip in, relaxing at his brother's gasp of shock and pain.

**2:22 am**

Our story would've ended right then, had Leo's eyes not drifted to Donnie's russet ones. In those eyes, he saw, fear, pain, betrayel, and a twinge of...regret. The next words he spoke tore at Leo's heart.

"You...you're...okay." Donnie whispered, eyes closed. In that instant, he seemed to remember what he was doing, who he was, and what he had just done. He sat patiently, waiting for the death that didn't come. The sword was lowered, and a hand outstretched. But as eyes opened in shock, all sanity faded again, and the emotions swirled into triumph, content, and a cold glint.


	7. Mutation Roulette

**Time for another chilling chapter, is it? Well, let us continue, shall we?**

**2:30 am**

Too late, Leo realized his fatal mistake. He tried to undo it, tried to finish the job he had started, but the blade hit empty air. He whirled, shocked yet impressed that Donnie had slipped away so easily. Leo stood his ground, waiting for his brother to make the first move.

Donatello stepped forward, blinking as Leo jumped back and then forward again. "Do you remember sparring practices? One on one, usually ending with you and Raph. Raph typically won, didn't he? Well, it looks like you and I are competing in the final battle." With an innocent gaze, he took another step. "And I beat Raph, didn't I? So you won't be too much trouble." Step by step, he came closer until he was mere feet away. Leo, hypnotized by his words, stayed at his spot.

Donnie came one step closer, close enough to lean over and lightly poke Leo's arm. "You're it." With that, he fled, racing back to the lair. After getting over his shock, Leo reacted, chasing his brother in the most high stake game of tag he had ever played.

It should've been easy-Leo always had been faster than Donnie. But today, he gasped, trying to keep up with his younger sibling. He didn't catch up until they had reached the lair, and then it was because Donnie had run straight into his lab.

**2:44 am**

"That was poor planning, Donnie." Leo said, now the one taking the steps. "You're cornered, and you won't escape this time." With a feeling that he had succeeded, Leo came close enough to attack. But this was exactly what Donnie had hoped for.

He took a note from Mikey, flipping over and landing on Leo's back. Steadying his feet on the ground, he held his ever constant blade against the shorter's neck.

"Leo, could you look up for me?" Leo obliged, eyes towards the ceiling. the sight made him stiffen, nearly ten mutagen canisters caught in a net right above their spot. "Here's the thing-I could jump away from you and cut the rope keeping us safe and sound. You'd be covered before you could react, and me? I'd be perfectly ok. Now the question is...should I?"


	8. Broken and Scarred

**Why, I've got a treat for you tonight. You get an entire hour'a worth tonight. I hope that makes it better that tomorrow's the last chapter. Depressing, isn't it? Well, tonight the story ends, and tomorrow I'll give you a little more information, alright?**

**3:00 am**

Leo took slow breaths, trying to think of a way to escape. But every option was pointless-he wouldn't be able to carry it out fast enough to avoid a horrible mutation. So he looked to other strategies, and it was then that he remembered how Donnie had become...'normal' for a little bit. And if he was lucky, this could happen again.

"Well, before you do, we should talk for a bit. Give you a little time to look forward to my demise, right?" Leo said, looking at his brother with a weak smile. "Do you remember the Shellraiser? Metalhead? When you first built your laptop?". Donnie's glare weakened, and Leo continued. "Raph and Mikey and me? Yourself? Do you remember the fifteen years we spent together? All the fun times?" He paused. "Do you remember Master Splinter, or Timothy, or April? You seemed to like them..." Leo spent the next few minutes recounting memories, hoping to change everything.

Donnie only dug the blade in deeper, and when this happened, Leo knew he had no chance. So instead of protesting more, he relaxed, sighing, letting his hands fall. This relaxation appeared to bore Donnie. He slowly pulled the blade away, whistling as he did so. And just as Leo fell to his knees, he jumped away, cutting the rope and landing a safe distance away.

**3:15 am**

Leo heard the cut, the jump, the landing. He heard the ropes moving, and a second before the canisters landed, he heard Donnie's voice, filled with pain and shock.

"Wait...NO!" The mutagen landed, and the instant shock of pain was worse than anything Leo had imagined. As every part of his body burned, he gasped, hoping he ended up dead. The pain was only comparable to the stinging he get every time he trie to remember their first mutation, but this was a thousand times worse. He managed to look up through the pain, and the sight greeting his eyes was the both saddening and happy.

Donnie, a look of shock and sorrow, his eyes filled with regret. One hand held out, the other clutching a blade so hard he was bleeding. The extra mutagen drained away through the special pipes Donne had insisted be in his lab. One last voice echoed in his mind as Donnie sat next to him, hands shaking. "Leo, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry." This was his last thought before closing his eyes, and sleeping for the last time-"At least he's sorry."

**3:34 am**

As the mutation fell, Donnie gasped, the sudden realization of what he had done finally hitting him. As thousands of thoughts flashed through his mind, he watched in horror as his brother kneeled in pain.

The scariest part was that, despite the obvious pain Leo was in, he hadn't mutated at all. He was still a human-turtle hybrid, the mutagen causing no difference-externally, at least. Donnie was sure the pain was an internal attack, on his bones, his organs, his blood. And when Leo died, Donnie couldn't breathe, only able to fall to his knees and whisper an apology, hoping Leo could hear it.

And when he knew Leo was dead, Donnie stared at him, wishing he could go back, wondering what had made him do such horrible things. And slowly, other memories came flooding up, and as clearly as when it happened, he saw Mikey hanging from his own chain, he heard Raph's clear scream of complete fear, he felt the pain radiating off of Leo. Axross the lair, a door opened-Splinter. He always had been a deep sleeper, a good thing with four boys. Or...three, now.

**3:48 am**

Donnie listened as Master Splinter went through his morning tasks, and when he let his mind drift back to what he had down, he grabbed the blade he had dropped. His mind filled with hate, but this time against himself, he pushed the blade against his neck, the same spot he had held it against his brothers'.

As he choked, he fell, blood training on to his floor. He closed his eyes, the image that his father would see when he came in here to wake them up flashing in his head as his breathing slowed.

A bloodstained son, one hand wrapped around a blade, two masks carefully tied around the wrist, and the other gripping his older son's wrist. The older son laying down beside him, his face calm. Two brothers, and the final image from a homicidal night.


	9. End of the Insanity

**And that, my dears, is how the story ends. Four brothers, all killed by the same one. What did you think? Was it as sadistic and depressing as you hoped?**

**A lot of you want to know why Donnie was acting the way he did, and I'm sad to say that I don't know. Maybe it was the full moon, maybe Halloween made him kinda batty, or maybe he was always like this and just really good at hiding it. Of course, we'll never know. He took the secret to the grave.**

**Thank you, everyone who read this story, reviewed it, or did anything else involving it. You are all beautiful people, and I suppose I won't kill you-today.**

**And so this madness shall end. Au revoir.**


End file.
